In general, devices for measuring golf ball flight characteristics are well known. In addition, techniques of detecting golf clubhead position and golf ball position shortly after impact using photoelectric means to trigger a flash to permit a photograph to be taken of the clubhead have been disclosed. Golf ball or golf clubhead movement has been determined by placing reflective areas on a ball along with use of electro-optical sensors. The electro-optical sensing of light sources on both the golfer body and his club, as well as an apparatus for monitoring a golfer and the golf club being swung, has been disclosed. Typically, these known systems use two or more cameras to achieve desirable accuracy by triangulating the position of markers from two or more different camera angles or views.
To date, however, no satisfactory system for accurately sensing golf club head movement using a single camera has yet been proposed.